You're Only Mine
by Rabenda no Hana
Summary: Kau hanya milikku, baby... tak boleh ada yang lain di hatimu selain aku.  segala cara akan aku lakukan hanya untuk dirimu,sayang...because you're only mine, Kyu...
1. Chapter 1

ja- jangan ! lepaskan ! aku tidak mengenal dirimu ! kumohon jangan mendekati aku lagi, jahanam ! kau telah membunuh kekasihku ! pembohong, kau makhluk terjahat yang pernah aku temui !"

" K- Kyu … kumohon mengertilah, percayalah padaku ! aku tidak melakukan seperti yang kau duga itu !"

" apa kau bilang ! kau ingin aku mempercayaimu setelah kau bunuh kekasihku yang tak tahu apa- apa itu ?"

" K- Kyu … kumohon …"

Kyuhyun mundur teratur menjauhi makhluk didepannya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Air mata mulai mengembun di pelupuk matanya, menunggu terjatuh membasahi pipi porselennya. Ia begitu membenci dirinya saat ini yang tak bisa melakukan apa- apa, lemah. Ia ingin berlari sekencang- kencangnya dari makhluk didepannya ini. Dia berlari, menuju pintu terdekat dalam ruangan ini, tapi sepasang mata menatapnya geram— dihadapannya. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan semua itu, sebelum dia berpikir panjang, sepasang tangan mencengkeram lengannya erat.

" a- apa yang kau lakukan ! lepas! Aku ingin kembali kerumahku!", teriak Kyuhyun frustrasi.

" kau tak boleh kemana- mana, Kyu baby… karena tempatmu hanya disini, dihatiku, selamanya …"

" **You're Only Mine "**

Kim Hyun- dae©

SM Entertainment

Inspirited by a novel " Dracula, My Love "- Syrie James

Pairing : WonKyu slight KyuMin

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

Genre : Horror, Romance

this is my first WonKyu Fanfict.. so, if you **don't like, please leave my story** ^^

and**, CAUTION** ! contain elements of **YAOI, BoyXBoy**, **Lemon ( ? ), OOC, Kyuhyun POV, Sungmin -Genderswitch-, typo (s) !** and many more ! and this is **WonKyu story**! Why WonKyu ? because i really love this pairing! Spread WonKyu love ! They're very compatible ! okay, enjoy read !

disclaimer : Mereka bukan punyaku, okay … tapi, cerita ini murni punyaku! **Kyuhyun is mine ( jangan protes )** # dibakar

**CHAP 1**

Hingar bingar music disko dan pekatnya udara disini dengan polusi asap rokok mewarnai setiap inchi permukaan ruangan ini. Disinilah aku, Cho Kyuhyun— terdampar di sebuah klub malam dengan segala resiko yang ada di dalamnya. Apa? Kalian bertanya sedang apa aku di tempat 'maksiat' ini? Bekerja. Aku adalah pelayan di sebuah klub malam * mianhae Kyu chagiii … aku menistakan dirimu ! TT_TT* aku adalah anak tunggal yang sekarang tinggal bersama eomma dan noona. Appa pergi meninggal dunia ketika aku berumur 5 tahun. Eomma hanya bekerja sebagai buruh di sebuah perusahaan yang nyaris gulung tikar, sedangkan noona masih kuliah dan sebentar lagi lulus. Aku? Aku hanya seorang namja dengan segala keterbatasannya, kuliah, dan mencari uang dengan cara seperti ini demi membantu perekonomian keluarga. Karena aku anak laki- laki di keluargaku otomatis aku adalah kepala keluarga disini setelah appa. Eomma dan noona belum mengetahui bahwa aku bekerja di sebuah klub malam. Yang mereka ketahui adalah aku bekerja sebagai kasir disebuah minimarket ketika aku ijin untuk keluar pada malam hari. Yah, inilah nasib…

" Kyu! jadwalmu nanti malam! Jangan sampai terlambat!", seru seorang namja dari seberang tempatku berdiri. Aku mengangguk malas, " baiklah, Jong Woon- ssi ! aku akan berusaha datang tepat waktu!". Orang yang bernama Jong Woon itu tersenyum lebar. Dia adalah bosku di klub malam ini. Orangnya sangat baik hati, karena dialah aku mendapat pekerjaan disini ketika aku sedang bingung mencari pekerjaan. Kembali kulanjutkan pekerjaanku membersihkan meja bartender. Saat ini masih pukul satu siang, klub belum buka dan aku memiliki jam kosong sepulang kuliah tadi. Ketika aku sedang bekerja, ponselku berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Tertera nama Lee Sungmin disitu. Senyumku langsung mengembang begitu melihat namanya.

" _yeoboseoyo_, chagi?", tanyaku masih dengan senyum terkembang. Terdengar suaranya yang indah di seberang sana, " Kyu? Kau masih di kampus? Kau kemana saja? Aku barusan dari rumahmu dan Ahra eonnie bilang kau belum pulang"

" ne, aku masih di kampus. Aku akan pulang agak malam karena sekalian bekerja di toko", jawabku berbohong. Sungmin— _yeojachinguku_, tidak mengetahui bahwa aku ini bekerja sebagai … tak perlu kubicarakan lagi.

" tak perlu kau bekerja sebagai kasir atau penjaga toko lagi, Kyu! Itu sangat melelahkan … kalau kau perlu uang kau bisa bicarakan itu padaku!", ujarnya sambil menghela nafas kesal. Aku mengerutkan keningku, hei… Sungmin ini bicara apa sih? Aku butuh uang dan dia bilang padaku untuk tidak perlu bekerja lagi. hoho, oke … mungkin seandainya kalau dia tahu bahwa aku bekerja di sebuah klub malam dia akan semakin melarangku untuk mencari uang. Aku menjadi _namjachingu_nya bukan untuk mengemis materi darinya! Oh, harga diri kembali dipermasalahkan!

" _mianhae_, Minnie-ah … tapi aku harus bekerja, kau tahu keadaan ekonomi keluargaku seperti apa. Aku masih membutuhkan dana untuk kuliah, Ahra noona sebentar lagi akan ujian dan membutuhkan dana lagi. Sedangkan uang yang eomma dapat hanya bisa menunjang sandang dan pangan kami selama sebulan"

" aku akan bilang pada Appaku kalau kau perlu uang untuk kuliahmu dan Ahra eonnie! Beliau pasti akan mau memberikannya!"

Darahku menggelegak ketika mendengar ini. Dia pikir aku ini pengemis? Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini, sehingga aku merasa seperti benalu baginya? Ah, kalau saja dia bukan yeojachinguku … aku pasti akan marah besar padanya!

" mianhae, Sungmin-ah … aku masih sibuk!". Sambungan terputus. Aku melemparkan ponselku ke meja depanku dengan kesal. Bisa- bisanya …

Aku tak suka diatur, ini hidupku yang berhak mengaturnya hanya aku. Kenapa Minnie begitu ingin mencampuri urusanku? Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia kekasihku, dia adalah satu- satunya orang yang bisa mengerti keadaanku walaupun kadang caranya salah. Aku tak bisa untuk menyakitinya, karena aku sangat mencintainya! Ya, aku mencintai Lee Sungmin. Persetan dengan status ekonomi kami yang begitu kentara. Kuhela nafas panjang, aku kembali menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaanku dan menyesali perkataanku terhadap Minnie tadi.

" ah, Kyu! Tolong antarkan minuman ini ke meja nomor 16 !", seru seorang bartender dari belakang mejanya.

" ah, baik!". Aku berlari kecil menghampiri pesanan yang akan kuantar. Meja nomor 16, aah… itu dia! Aku melihat pasangan kekasih yang sedang asyik bercumbu di pojok ruangan. Pasangan gay. Tak heran. Ini adalah klub untuk para gay. Kau tahu? Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan jika setiap saat yang kau lihat hanya para gay yang sedang bercumbu! Aku bergidik ngeri. Setelah kuantar pesanan tadi aku juga masih harus mengantar pesanan ke ruang VIP. Ah, ruangan VIP lagi! aku benci datang ke tempat itu. Biasanya, ruang VIP itu dihuni oleh pasangan gay 'tingkat akut'. Sering terdengar suara desahan maupun erangan tertahan dari tempat itu. Menjijikan!

Aku mengetuk pintu untuk mengantar pesanan ini. Terdengar suara berat yang mempersilahkan aku masuk. Disinilah aku berada, dan saat itulah aku melihatnya. Laki- laki itu, sendirian. Ia duduk menghadap pintu. Ia menatapku tajam. Aku terpaku menatapnya. Matanya hitam… membuatku serasa terhisap ke dalamnya. Suasana di ruangan ini pun semakin dingin dan— menakutkan?

" mi- mianhae … ini pesanan Tuan …". Aku meletakkan pesanannya di meja. Dia masih menatapku penuh minat, lalu dia tersenyum.

" ah, gwaenchana … _gamsahamnida_", ucapnya disertai senyum yang dapat menawan siapapun yang melihatnya.

" ne, cheonma. Saya permisi…". Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi namja tadi menahan tanganku. " bisakah kau temani aku disini? Aku sendirian", tangannya masih menahanku. Kulitnya terasa dingin, buru- buru kulepaskan genggamannya.

Dan aku, tanpa sadar mengangguk mengiyakan dan langsung duduk di sampingnya. Hei, aku seperti tersihir dengan perkataannya. Dia masih menatapku. Aku meliriknya takut- takut.

" tak apa kalau kau berada disini? Nanti aku akan bicara dengan bosmu kalau kau menemaniku malam ini"

" tak apa Tuan—?"

" Siwon, Choi Siwon", jawabnya sambil tersenyum, " kau cukup memanggilku Siwon"

" ah, baik Siwon-ssi…", jawabku cepat sambil membalas senyumnya, bersyukur telah diberi alasan untuk bisa lebih lama bersamanya. " aku senang menemanimu"

Aneh bukan? Aku bertanya- tanya dalam hati. Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu, aku benar- benar terpesona padanya. Oh, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya! Kau namja dan dia juga namja! Dan jangan lupa bahwa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih! Kami kembali dalam keheningan. Diam- diam kuperhatikan wajahnya, dia lain— dia— tampan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Matanya sangat gelap, begitu kontras dengan warna rambut dan kulit tubuhnya. Aku memandanginya karena wajahnya yang sangat berbeda dengan yang lain, semuanya luar biasa, keindahan yang memancarkan kekejaman.

" anda baru pertama kali datang kemari? Sepertinya aku baru melihat anda hari ini?" aku bertanya padanya. Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara— meskipun aku yakin dia sudah sangat tahu.

" ya, aku baru datang di tempat ini. Sebenarnya aku juga baru sekali datang ke kota ini"

Aku ingin bertanya lagi padanya namun ponselku tiba- tiba berdering.

" yeoboseoyo?— ne! sebentar lagi aku pulang, Minnie— kau tunggulah dirumah" kuputuskan sambungan telepon.

" nuguseoyo? Yeojachingumu?" aku memperhatikannya. Bukannya aku terlalu PD, tapi kurasa ada setitik nada tak senang dari perkataannya barusan. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

" kurasa jam kerjaku sudah habis, Siwon-ssi … aku permisi pulang dulu" , aku bangkit berdiri untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Namja itu mencekal lenganku.

" tunggu, Kyuhyun-ssi … kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang", tawarnya. Aku meliriknya ragu.

" tidak usah, Siwon-ssi… aku sudah biasa pulang sendirian"

" ne!", tukasnya " tapi, anggaplah ini tanda perkenalan kita, bagaimana?"

Aku merenung sebentar, memandangnya lagi. Tanda perkenalan? Kurasa tak masalah.

" baiklah, kkaja ! aku akan ganti baju dulu"

" kau sudah siap pulang?", tanyanya ketika aku keluar dari pintu karyawan.

" ne, aku siap," aku mengiyakan, sejujurnya aku amat sangat bersyukur bisa pulang bersamanya. Entah kenapa, sejak aku melihatnya hari ini di klub. Kami masuk ke dalam mobil yang kulihat sangat mewah bercat putih milik Siwon. Namja itu mengemudi lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Suasana di mobil cukup gelap, tak ada cahaya seiring dari jalanan di samping kanan kiri kami, dan aku nyaris tak bisa melihat wajahnya dalam cahaya temaram yang terpancar dari dasbor.

" Siwon-ssi?"

" hn? Wae?", tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

" kelihatannya kau lebih tua dari aku sendiri … jadi, boleh aku memanggilmu Hyung?"— aku berbicara dengan nada pelan—" Kalau boleh aku bertanya, berapa umurmu?"

Dia terdiam beberapa saat.

" dua puluh lima", jawabnya kemudian. Aku mengangguk, " yah, kurasa aku memang harus memanggilmu ' _Hyung_' " Hn~ mengingat aku lebih muda darinya 2 tahun.

Hening lagi. Diam- diam aku melirik kearah manusia yang duduk disebelahku ini. Dan aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, bisa- bisanya aku mengaguminya— yang notabene baru kukenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Oke, mengagumi lebih dari apa yang sewajarnya orang lain lakukan ketika berkenalan dengan orang lain. Oh, tatapan matanya sungguh indah! Sungguh, bahkan tatapan mata Minnie tidak seindah tatapannya. Otot tangannya menyembul dibalik kemeja yang ia kenakan— kekar, dan seksi. Lalu bibirnya…

" ehm!", aku tersentak dari lamunanku setelah mendengar dehamannya yang berat. Aku segera menoleh kearah lain, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa maluku ini karena ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang kearahnya.

" mau sampai kapan kau mau memandangiku, Cho Kyuhyun?", tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kemudi. Dari suaranya terselip tawa yang samar.

" ahnn~ a- apa? Oh, a- aniyo, Hyung.." Aku mengalihkan pandang keluar. Mukaku ini terasa panas,oh—_bbabo_ Kyu!

Dia hanya tertawa," _Gwaenchana_, Kyuhyun-ssi… apa aku sebegitu tampannya hingga kau menatapku tak berkedip?"

Aku semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya_, aigoo_ eomma… keluarkan aku dari sini!

"ahaha... relaks, Kyu… aku hanya bercanda!"

Nde? Dia memanggilku ' Kyu '? Hanya Minnie, eomma dan Ahra noona yang memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa aku menjadi tersanjung ketika dia memanggilku seperti tadi? Kami terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing- masing.

" Kyu… _ireona_! Kita sudah sampai"

Seseorang mengguncang tubuhku pelan. Aku membuka mata perlahan. Si- Siwon hyung?

" eumm… _uriga eodieseo? _

" kita didepan rumahmu, Kyu" Aku mengatur posisi dudukku. Kulihat Siwon hyung sedang duduk disebelahku dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. Kami masih berada di mobil Siwon hyung.

" eumh~ kita sudah sampai, Hyung?"

" ne, ayo! Kuantarkan sampai depan pintu, kulihat kau sangat lelah sekali", aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Segera kubuka pintu mobil dan sekejap saja Siwon hyung sudah berdiri disampingku. Eh? Halusinasikah? Bukannya tadi waktu aku membuka pintu Siwon hyung masih didalam? Kenapa cepat sekali dia keluar— dalam sekejap mata?

Ah, mungkin saja…

" _Waeyo_, Kyu?", suara berat itu memaksaku untuk tersadar.

" eum, _aniyo_ hyung… ayo"

Kami berjalan bersama menuju rumahku, samar- samar aku melihat Minnie sedang melambai didepan pintu rumahku.

" Minnie?", bisikku.

" _nuguseoyo_? Dia _yeojachingumu_?", tanya Siwon hyung. Aku mengangguk. Kami menghampiri Minnie yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

" Minnie? Sejak kapan kau datang?", aku menghampiri yeoja itu dan memeluknya mesra. Kukecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

" baru saja, begini… aku mau minta ma'af padamu, Kyu. Ma'af soal perkataanku tadi di telepon"

" ne, _gwaenchana_, chagi"

" dia? Temanmu, Kyu?", tanya Minnie sambil melirik Siwon hyung yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami berdua.

"ne, perkenalkan. Dia Siwon hyung…", aku menarik lengan Siwon hyung agar mendekat.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, joneun _Choi Siwon_ imnida_"

" _Annyeonghaseyo_, Siwon-ssi… Lee Sungmin _imnida_"

" kalau begitu, aku pulang saja, Kyu", ujar Siwon hyung tiba- tiba. Kelihatannya dia sedikit jengkel, kutahu dari suaranya yang terdengar sangat datar itu.

" loh, kenapa Hyung? Tidak mampir sebentar?", aku menarik tangannya lagi. dia menoleh kearahku.

" _ani,_ kapan- kapan saja", dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju mobil. Kutatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Minnie menghampiriku dan bergelanyut manja padaku.

" Kyu, sebaiknya kita masuk saja"

" ne"

Kami masuk kedalam rumah. Dan tiba- tiba saja terbersit pemikiran janggal yang mampir di otakku.

' bagaimana Siwon hyung bisa tahu rumahku dimana tanpa bertanya padaku terlebih dahulu? Dan terlebih aku tidak pernah mengatakan alamatku padanya'

To Be Continued

Haha.. gaje? Iyaa, ini gaje -_- daripada galau mending update cerita abal nan garing ini. Kalian tau readers? *nggaaakk* review yah? Saya tau cerita ini tak jauh dari kata sempurna, makanya saya minta saran maupun kritiknya. Gamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

" **You're Only Mine "**

Kim Hyun- dae

SM Entertainment

Inspiried by a novel " Dracula, My Love "- Syrie James

Pairing : WonKyu slight KyuMin

Genre : Horror, Romance

this is my first WonKyu Fanfict.. so, if you **don****'****t****like,****please****leave****my****story** ^^

and**,****CAUTION** ! contain elements of **YAOI,****BoyXBoy**,**OOC,****Kyuhyun****POV,****Sungmin****-Genderswitch-,****typo****(s)****!** and many more ! and this is **WonKyu****story**! Why WonKyu ? because i really love this pairing! Spread WonKyu love ! They're very compatible ! okay, enjoy read !

disclaimer : Mereka bukan punyaku, okay … tapi, cerita ini murni punyaku! **Kyuhyun****is****mine****(****jangan****protes****)** # dibakar

mianhaeyo, readers… saya banyak melakukan kesalahan di chap yang lalu m(_ _)m, sangat berterimakasih kepada readers yang sudah sudi meriview FF nista saya :') gamsahamnida ^^

**Chap 2**

Aku dimana? Gelap… ini gelap sekali. Eomma… aku dimana?

"_Kyu, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Kurasa aku mulai tertarik padamu, Kyu. Entah, aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaan ini. Bahkan, aku mulai lupa bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang lain. Sudah lama aku tak merasakannya. Dan kau membuatku merasakannya lagi. Sungguh…"_

Suara itu terdengar samar- samar. Terdengar jauh sekali dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku melihat sekelilingku, tak ada apa- apa. Nihil.

"_Kyu, andaikan aku menemukanmu lebih dulu…"_

Lagi. Suara itu lagi. Aku bergidik ngeri. Aku harus lekas- lekas pergi menjauh dari tempat aneh ini. Tapi semuanya sama, hanya kegelapan yang kutemui. Aku berlari dan suara itu tetap mengikutiku. Tak berwujud, dan hanya fiksi.

"_Kyu, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"_

"Pergi! Siapapun engkau, kuminta kau pergi!", aku mulai berteriak frustrasi. Kupercepat langkahku, jauh berusaha meninggalkan tempat aneh ini. Suara- suara itu seakan berdengung dikepalaku.

"_Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan kau harus tahu, Kyu… kau adalah milikku"_

"A-apa? Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dirimu!", aku berhenti berlari dan mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang aku bisa.

"_Aku? Kau tak tahu siapa aku, Kyu? Aku disini, aku ada didekatmu, Kyu baby…"_

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut,

"Ka-kau !—"

"Kyuhyun! Yaa~ bangun pemalas! Sudah pukul berapa ini? Ayo, kau harus cepat berangkat kuliah!"

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk kamarku melalui jendela. Aku membelalakan mata lebar- lebar. Mimpi?

"Ahh~ ne, _eomma_"

Aku masih bingung dengan mimpi barusan. Aneh, siapa orang itu? Aku mencoba mengingat- ingat siapa gerangan orang yang muncul dalam mimpiku tadi. Dan, hei! Itu tadi seperti nyata!

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Kyu? Kenapa kau seperti orang linglung? Kau mimpi buruk?", tanya eomma sambil membereskan tumpukan baju dilemari.

"_Aniyo_. Aku baik- baik saja, eomma", aku segera bangkit berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi.

\(-_-)/

"_Aigoo_~ lama sekali busnya!"

Aku mendecak kesal. Sudah hampir 15 menit aku menunggu bus dan tak ada satupun yang lewat sesuai jalur tujuanku. Aku melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis ditangan kiriku.

Jalanan didepanku ini ramai, tapi tak ada bus yang kutunggu! Dari kejauhan kulihat ada sebuah mobil yang berjalan perlahan menuju tempatku menunggu. Eh, tunggu… kurasa aku kenal dengan mobil itu?

"Kyu?"

Siwon hyung? Kenapa dia bisa—?

"Butuh tumpangan? Aku bisa mengantarmu", seru Siwon hyung dari balik kaca kemudinya. Menatapku seakan memohon untuk aku ikut dengannya.

"Ah, ne. Kalau tidak merepotkan, hyung"

"_Aniyo_, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, aku bahkan senang direpotkan olehmu", sahut Siwon hyung sambil tersenyum. Aku tersenyum, "Baiklah, hyung. Kau bisa tolong antarkan aku ke kampus? Aku nyaris terlambat"

"_As__you__wish_, Kyu"

\(-_-)/

Berkat Siwon hyung, aku sampai di kampus dengan selamat. Beruntung aku masih bisa bernafas hingga detik ini, karena Siwon hyung ternyata cukup **sangat** mengerikan ketika menyetir. Err~ tak perlu dibahas lagi. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke kelasku pagi ini. Dan orang- orang di kelasku itu sedang berkumpul disudut kelas sambil membawa Koran. Kudekati mereka karena penasaran. Kuintip berita di Koran yang mereka bawa, di headline tertulis besar tulisan yang menurutku cukup mengerikan.

'SEORANG TUNAWISMA TEWAS DI JALANAN DENGAN LUKA GIGITAN ANEH DI LEHERNYA'

Hah? Luka aneh? Kulihat foto yang terpampang dibawahnya. Luka itu… aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Seperti— gigitan vampire? Hahaha, jaman sekarang mana ada yang seperti itu? Yang benar saja kau, Kyu. _Bbabo_, aku tidak percaya mitos itu. Aku meninggalkan orang- orang itu dan duduk menunggu dosen yang akan masuk. Selagi aku duduk, aku kembali mengingat mimpi anehku semalam. Aneh, siapa orang yang ada dimimpiku itu? Kenapa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata?

'_Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan kau harus tahu, Kyu… kau adalah milikku'_

Hah? Kalimat yang terdengar sangat posesif di telingaku. Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku memfokuskan diri karena dosen sudah datang.

\(-_-)/

"Mau lagi, Kyu? Aaa~"

Aku membuka mulutku lebar- lebar, mencoba menelan bola- bola cokelat buatan Minnie. Hm~ manis.

"Enak, Kyu? Aku spesial membuatkanmu loh…", siang ini kelihatannya Minnie sangat ceria sekali. Tak sadar aku ikut- ikutan tersenyum melihat Minnie.

"Yaa~ kau kenapa Lee Sungmin? Kau kelihatan sangat ceria sekali? _Waeyo_?", tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Minnie tersenyum kecil.

"Aku diterima di Universitas Kyoto, Kyu! Aku bahagia sekali"

Senyum yang sebelumnya terhias diwajahku memudar perlahan ketika ia mengatakan ia akan pergi ke Kyoto- Jepang.

"Kau— Jepang? Kau mau pergi ke Jepang, Minnie?", tanyaku tidak percaya. Yang kutanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan khasnya yang menggemaskan. Tapi tunggu, bukan itu yang akan kupermasalahkan! Minnieku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studinya! Lalu aku? Aku bagaimana?

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu! Aku bahagia sekali diterima disana! Kau tahu, sudah dari dulu aku mengidam- idamkan untuk bersekolah disana! Dan akhirnya mimpiku menjadi kenyataan!"

"Oh, ahaha— selamat, _chagi_" ujarku pelan. Aku bingung, harus senang atau sedih. Minnie menatapku dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku pergi ke Jepang?", ujarnya lirih.

"_Aniyo_! Aku justru sangat senang! _Chukkae_!" meskipun sedikit tidak rela akan kepergiannya, tak apa—"Berapa lama kau disana? Kapan berangkat?"

"Kira- kira 3 tahun aku menetap disana. Aku akan berangkat minggu depan, Appa sudah menyiapkan apapun yang akan kubutuhkan disana. Tak apa,Kyu… 3 tahun adalah waktu yang singkat. Aku akan terus setia denganmu, aku janji"

Ya, aku percaya dengan janji Minnie. Dia tak pernah berbohong kepadaku. Aku pun tersenyum meresponnya. Aku mengambil bola cokelat dan memakannya, berharap rasa manis cokelat dapat memberiku ketenangan.

\(-_-)/

"_Tak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu"_

Suara ini lagi. Oh, _damn_!

"_Kyu? Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, kupastikan orang lain juga tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanmu!"_

"Ka—Kau ! siapa kau ini?", aku berteriak kencang. Ruangan ini temaram, hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang redup. Ya, aku ada disebuah kamar. Tapi kamar siapa ini? Sepi, suara itu seakan membuai diriku lewat hembusan angin malam yang dingin menggelitik. Suara gemerisik pelan membuatku bergidik ngeri. Angin menari- nari disekelilingku dan masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka. Redup dan suram. Itulah keadaan kamar ini. Aku memicingkan mata ketika sekelebat kulihat siluet bayangan seseorang yang masuk lewat jendela kamar.

"_Kyu? Aku mencintaimu"_

Deg! Orang itu!

"Si-Siwon hyung!"

.

.

.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun? Hei, _ireona_ !"

Aku mengerjap- kerjapkan mataku berusaha menerima cahaya yang masuk ke mata. Kulihat disekelilingku. Perpustakaan kampus? Hei, ini jam berapa?

"Donghae hyung?"

"Yaa, _bbabo_! Kau ketiduran di perpustakaan! Untung saja aku datang kemari! Kalau tidak, kau akan terkurung disini sampai pagi!". Pemuda yang berdiri didepanku ini adalah Lee Donghae, seniorku di kampus yang juga merangkap sebagai pembantu petugas perpustakaan.

"Ah, _mianhae_ hyung. Ini jam berapa?" kenapa di luar sudah gelap sekali?

"Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam, Kyu. Perpustakaan akan tutup, kampus mulai sepi. Aku datang untuk mengunci pintu perpustakaan"

"Hanya kau sendiri, hyung? Biar kubantu mengunci dan membereskan buku?"

"Tak usah, aku sudah ada Shim _songsaenim_ yang akan membantuku", kata Donghae hyung sambil menunjuk seseorang di luar.

"Baiklah, hyung. Maaf, aku harus pulang dulu. Permisi" aku undur diri keluar dari perpustakaan itu sambil terus memikirkan mimpi aneh yang kualami tadi. Orang itu, Siwon hyung? Tidak mungkin. Oh, ayolah Kyu! Itu tadi hanya mimpi! Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju café untuk bekerja. Untunglah aku sudah ijin kepada Jong Woon hyung kalau aku akan datang terlambat.

\(-_-)/

"Kyu! Antarkan pesanan ini ke meja sebelah sana! Cepat! Pelanggan kita banyak malam ini!", teriak Jong Woon hyung disela- sela bisingnya suara music café. Aku segera mengantarkan pesanan itu ke pelanggan. Sesekali aku mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di kening. Pukul 10 malam. Sudah seharusnya aku pulang. Aku akan kembali ke meja bar ketika seseorang menggamit lenganku. Tersentak, aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan pelakunya.

"Si- Siwon hyung?"

"Ne? kau sudah mau pulang?", tanyanya sambil masih tetap memegang lenganku. Aku bingung. Ya, Siwon hyung? Mimpi aneh yang kualami semalam melintas lagi dipikiranku.

"_Kyu? Aku mencintaimu"_

Astaga, Kyu! Lupakan! Itu hanya mimpi! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kesal, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang satu- satu mulai merayap di otakku.

"Ya, ini sudah malam. Hyung, kenapa kau disini?", aku langsung menyesal telah bertanya begitu dengannya. Tentu saja! memangnya ada yang melarangnya untuk datang kemari? Lagipula dia kelihatannya sudah menjadi member café ini walaupun aku nyaris tak pernah melihatnya! Pastilah dia berpikir bahwa aku ini aneh. Reaksinya hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan konyolku tadi.

"Kau lucu, Kyu! Tentu saja aku kemari, aku suka café ini. Dan aku member lho~ kau tidak suka aku kemari?"

Oke, dia _member_.

"_Aniyo_, maksudku bukan seperti itu, hyung"

"Baiklah, bolehkah aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Secara tak sadar aku terhipnotis dengan matanya. Aku diam, mulutku kelu tak kuasa menolak. Tak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' walau aku ingin. Aku mengangguk, "Ya"

\(-_-)/

Semobil dengan Siwon hyung tidaklah buruk. Dia baik tentu saja. Disamping itu dia menawan. _**Menawan**_!_Hell__yeah_… kurasa aku mulai tertarik padanya. Jujur, aku senang ketika aku bersamanya, aku bahagia ketika bertemu dengannya. Tapi, rasa aneh apa ini? Dadaku terasa aneh bila dekat dengan Siwon hyung. '_Kyu,__kau__masih__punya__Sungmin__'_… suara hatiku membisikkan fakta yang tak dapat kusanggah. Aku melirik kearah Siwon hyung disamping.

"Kenapa, Kyu?"

Aku tersentak. Astaga, sudah kali kedua aku ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang padanya!

"Oh! Mian, hyung… aku tidak apa- apa", aku menunduk malu. Tiba- tiba Siwon hyung menepikan mobilnya.

"Hyung? Rumahku masih jauh", aku bertanya pada akhirnya.

"Ya, aku tahu"

Aku memandangnya lama, berharap mendapatkan jawaban pasti kenapa dia menepikan mobilnya.

"Kyu~~hmpphhff… kau… harum sekali" Siwon hyung mendekatiku sambil menatapku aneh. Aku beringsut menjauhi Siwon hyung.

"Hyung… _gwaenchanayo_?", tak bisa kupungkiri, aku takut melihat Siwon hyung saat ini. Dia semakin mendekatiku, seperti membaui sesuatu. Aku mencium bau badanku, heii… aku selalu wangi kok ! tangan Siwon hyung mendarat di leherku. Dingin seperti biasa. Entah kenapa tangan Siwon hyung selalu dingin? Mukanya juga selalu pucat dan kantung mata yang begitu kentara.

"Kyu… aku tak bisa menahannya lagi… kau menggodaku…", dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leherku.

"Si- Siwon hyung? Ka- kau kenapa?" oke, aku benar- benar takut sekarang!

Dia menghembuskan nafas dinginnya di leherku, dan menciuminya.

"Hhh~ Siwon hyuuuunngg… aahh, hentikaaann.."

"Kyuhyun, persetan dengan semuanya! Aku menginginkanmu… kau menggiurkan, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku akui… aku tertarik denganmu, dan darahmu…"

Tunggu! Apa maksudnya dengan .. darah?

"Tu- tunggu, Hyung! Apa maksudmu?", aku mencoba menjauhkan diri dari orang didepanku ini. Dia menarik kepalanya dan menjajarkan dirinya dengan wajahku.

"Aku? Aku menginginkanmu, Kyu!"

Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke ceruk leherku— lagi. Aku menahan tiap desahan yang sewaktu- waktu muncul dari rongga mulutku. Bibirnya yang sedikit lembab, merayap mendekati bibirku. Dia berhenti di sudut mulutku, "Indah… kau sangat indah, Sayang" bisiknya seduktif. Kembali dia menggunakan mulutnya, menjelajah wajahku.

"Hyuunngg.. Ahh..", kurasakan dia mendekati bibirku dan melumatnya perlahan. Kutatap matanya, aah.. iris mata yang semula cokelat itu berubah menjadi sedikit merah. Err— merah?

Ini gila, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau punya Sungmin! Kau memiliki kekasih diluar sana! Dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang dengan pria didepanmu ini! Dia NAMJA dan kau juga NAMJA ! hentikan semuanya sekarang! Suara dari dalam hatiku memberontak semakin hebat. Ya, ini harus dihentikan! Tanganku melayang dan… SLAP!

Dia menggeram marah dan memandangku sengit, menatapku seakan- akan aku baru saja menggagalkan rencana makan malamnya. Aku menatap tanganku ngeri. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan barusan. Aku menamparnya. Tapi, hati kecilku membenarkannya.

"Ka- kau! Kau aneh, Hyung!", aku segera melarikan diri dan keluar dari mobil Siwon hyung untuk mencari taksi.

God… apa aku salah melakukan ini kepada Siwon hyung? Apa tindakanku ini benar? Dia… dia aneh sekali. Dia seperti bukan Siwon hyung.

Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

\(-_-)/

Hore~akhirnya selesai juga :D

'gimana, readers? Tambah anehkah ceritanya? Konflik belum terasa? Ahaha, iyaa deh.. mian yaa? Author lagi sibuk ngerjain karya tulis yang tak kunjung selesai nih, belum lagi Author masih UAS! Haha~ #ya ampun, masih sempet2nya apdet FF ==a

Yaa!~ ngga apa ! demi readers tercintaa ! Gamsahamnida buat yang sudah mereview chap yang lalu… Chap lalu saya akui sangat buruuukk ! oke, special thanks untuk reviewers :

**Cho Ji Hyeon, loveKyu,KyuMi Bunny,ruumchiii,kangkyumi,kG Mai,anonim, maknaelovers,forniakyu,Ryu, cho tika hyun,dsparkyu,Joonie,LittleLiappe,Meong,Cho SunaKyu73229 Ae ,TriKyu,Platoniclus Nue ,EvilGGyu,ifabummie**

Okee, review? :) Gamsahamnida !


	3. Chapter 3

Aku menatap layar ponselku sedih. Disana terpampang foto seorang _yeoja_ manis yang sedang memasang _aegyo_ andalannya. Senyum kelinci dan mata yang berbinar itu sudah pergi. Sungmin, dia sudah pergi ke Jepang beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang, kami terpisah berpuluh- puluh kilometer jauhnya. Sebelum dia pergi, dia telah berjanji padaku. Diam- diam senyumku mengembang ketika mengingat kejadian tadi walau terbias duka.

_Flashback_—

"Kyu! Jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu! Wajahmu buruk sekali! Ayolah, aku tidak akan pergi selama- lamanya kok! Hanya 3 tahun, Kyu!"

_Yeoja_ imutku akan pergi. Dan dia sedang berdiri didepanku sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia melompat- lompat kecil sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku termangu melihatnya. _Bisa- bisanya kau tersenyum lebar, padahal kekasihmu sedang dirundung duka!, _pikirku frustrasi.

"Ah, ini hebat! Aku akan ke Jepang! Yeaaahh! Kyuuu.. setidaknya tersenyumlah sebelum aku pergi", yeoja di depanku terus mengoceh tentang kepergiannya.

"Hn~ aku akan menunggumu pulang." Jawabku malas— "Jaga dirimu baik- baik, disana banyak sekali gerombolan _yakuza_." Aku tersenyum samar ketika melihat wajahnya menegang. Dia kelihatan ketakutan sekali, padahal aku hanya asal bicara saja!

"Tentu tidak, _bbabo_! Disana kau akan aman, apabila terus mengingat diriku. Bayangkan saja aku ada disampingmu dan akan melindungimu."

"Ah, tentu. Yak, kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi. Janji kau akan menungguku pulang! Dan jangan selingkuh, walaupun seandainya nanti _aku tidak kembali_!"

"Lee Sungmin? Tak ada salam perpisahan untukku?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan— Cup!~

"_Saranghae_!", dia pergi setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat ke bibirku. Aku tersenyum sekaligus sedih. "_Nado saranghae_, Minnie." Dan akhirnya, aku bisa menatap kepergiannya untuk terakhir kali.

Ketika aku berbalik untuk pulang, sekilas kulihat _orang itu_ dikerumunan orang di bandara. _Dia_ menatapku terluka, seakan dapat menyampaikan segudang permohonan ma'af. Lalu menghilang. Dia menghilang di tengah orang- orang itu. Nihil. Otakku beku dan tidak dapat berpikir jauh. Aku berlari meninggalkan bandara menuju mobilku. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu lagi! orang itu— dia—

_Siwon hyung_.

** Kim Hyun- dae**

" **You're Only Mine "**

**WonKyu**

**special thanks : Platoniclus 'Dobe' :D**

**AU, OOC, Kyu Pov- Normal Pov, and Warning inside ! DLDR~**

Inspiried by a novel " Dracula, My Love "- Syrie James

_Chapter 3_

Pagi hari yang cerah, langit bersih tanpa awan. Anak- anak kecil yang tinggal di sekeliling rumahku mulai ramai dan berbondong- bondong untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku menggeliat malas. Ah, hari ini libur kuliah. Aku ijin cuti kepada Jong Woon hyung hari ini. Entah kenapa, aku malas sekali untuk beraktivitas. Semenjak Sungmin pergi, aku jadi tidak bergairah untuk kuliah, dan lain- lainnya. Ahaha~ aku berlebihan, oke. Dari lantai bawah terdengar _eomma_ yang memarahi _noona_, entah ada apa. Ah, sudahlah. Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke bantal, kembali ke alam mimpi. Masih pukul 6 pagi. Tapi mataku tidak dapat menutup lagi. Pikiranku nyalang kepada Siwon _hyung_. Ehh— kenapa aku harus memikirkan orang aneh itu? Euh, hanya memikirkannya saja aku mulai frustrasi. Aku kembali ingat kejadian yang lalu, ketika berada dalam mobil Siwon _hyung_. Jujur, saat itu aku takut sekali. Aku takut sekaligus merasa bersalah karena telah menamparnya. Aku bimbang, apakah apa yang kulakukan itu benar? Terakhir kulihat dia sangat jengkel padaku. Dan ucapannya yang terakhir tentang— darah? Dia itu seperti Dracula saja, atau seperti anak buahnya si vampire? Mitos ! argh, wajahnya yang menawan… kulitnya dingin dan sejuk, aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan, tatapan mata yang seakan dapat membelah diriku, secara tak langsung aku mulai terpikat oleh pesonanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dengan terpaksa, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Air yang mengucur membawa pergi penat dikepala. Ahaha, apa tadi? _Vampire_? Ckck, orang bodoh pun pasti akan berpikir bahwa itu hanya mitos, Kyu. Aku bersenandung kecil hingga tak terasa hampir lima belas menit kuhabiskan untuk mandi.

"Kyu? Kau libur kuliah?", tanya eomma ketika melihatku turun dari kamar.

"Hn, seperti yang eomma lihat.", jawabku sedikit acuh. Eomma melihatku heran, "Nak, kau kenapa? Sakit?"— tangan eomma terjulur untuk memegang keningku.

"_Aniyo, gwaenchana_… aku hanya lapar.", eomma mengangguk mengerti. Aku mengambil setangkup roti selai kacang dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Bosan sih lama- lama berdiam dirumah. Kuputuskan untuk keluar rumah, sekedar untuk menikmati hari.

\(-_-)/

Taman. Pagi ini taman sepi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa muda- mudi dan manula yang berjalan- jalan atau hanya sekedar duduk- duduk saja. Aku berjalan setapak demi setapak sambil memotret pemandangan taman ini dengan kamera SLR kesayanganku.

_Normal Pov_—

_Namja_ yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak sadar bila ada seseorang yang mengikuti— atau lebih tepatnya _stalker_ di belakangnya. Orang itu mengamati Kyuhyun sejak ia masuk ke kompleks taman itu. Diam- diam, orang yang bernama Choi Siwon itu tersenyum pedih sambil memandang dari jauh kekasihnya— tunggu, _kekasihnya_? Ya, Siwon sudah menetapkan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya, miliknya. Dia mulai merasakan jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di café. Ah, betapa ia merindukan senyuman dari namja manis itu. Dengan sekali kedip, yang mungkin tak biasa bagi mata orang awam, Siwon sudah berada di belakang namja manis itu— Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Sedang apa kau disini?", sapanya ramah.

_Namja _yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menoleh dan terlihat sedikit terkejut oleh seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ka- Kau! Mau apa kau kemari, _Hyung_?", Kyuhyun mundur teratur ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu. Siwon tersenyum pahit, '_Apakah aku semenakutkan itu bagimu, Kyu_?', pikirnya sedih.

"Eum, hanya menghabiskan pagi di taman, kurasa," Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang tampak ketakutan— "Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan dekati aku, _Hyung_!", Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher. Siwon yakin, Kyuhyun masih takut akibat perbuatannya kemarin lusa. Ia langsung menyesal telah berbuat seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae… Mianhae_, aku yang salah", ujar Siwon sedih. "Seharusnya, aku tidak melakukannya kemarin."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, matanya menelisik lebih dalam kedua bola mata Siwon. Ia temukan penyesalan.

\(-_-)/

_Kyuhyun Pov—_

"Tidak, sudahlah, _Hyung_. Aku sudah senang kau mengakui kesalahanmu kemarin, dan asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi." Aku tersenyum kepada _namja_ didepanku; dan kemudian sedikit tawa bahagia terkembang dalam diriku. Siwon _hyung_ tersenyum, entah kenapa lagi- lagi senyum itu seperti menyihirku.

"_Ne_, aku janji," Jawabnya yakin—"Mau berjalan denganku, Kyu?"

Siwon _hyung_ mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat padaku, aku sangat bisa merasakan keberadaan Siwon _hyung_, lengannya memelukku dengan sikap protektif. Kulirik wajahnya sekilas—ekspresinya sulit ditebak, tenang.

"Ah, aku, eh, entahlah… eum, bolehlah."

Siwon hyung benar- benar mengenyahkan situasi yang kurang mengenakkan tadi. "Aku merindukanmu, Kyu. Setelah kejadian itu, aku menyesal setengah mati. Aneh rasanya kalau tidak bersamamu."

"Ah, itu …"

Siwon _hyung_ menggeleng dan mendesah. "Aku tahu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja ,ya?" Ia tertawa, berusaha menutupi ketidakenakan ini dengan lagak sok tidak peduli.

"Omong- omong, kau tidak bersama pacarmu yang _cute_ itu?", tanya Siwon pada akhirnya.

Aku mendesah. "Minnie? Dia diluar negeri, _Hyung_."

"Hn~ kapan dia ke Jepang? Kenapa aku tidak dikabari?"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Kulepaskan tautan lengannya dari bahuku. Aku menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau Minnie pergi ke Jepang, _Hyung_?"

"Keberuntungan dalam menebak?"

Aku mendengus sinis. "Sepertinya kau serba tahu, _Hyung_." _Namja_ itu tertawa pelan. Kami berjalan lambat- lambat. Menyesap sejuknya hawa pagi ini.

"Kau tak bekerja, _Hyung_?"

"Suntuk. Kau tahu? Menjadi eksekutif muda itu sangat mengesalkan, Kyu."

Kami terdiam lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya Siwon _hyung_ bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri gerobak es krim. Membeli sebuah es krim vanilla dan memberikannya padaku.

"Gomawo, Hyung. Kau sendiri tidak?", aku menerima es krim _cone_ ukuran jumbo dari tangan Siwon hyung.

"_Aniyo_, aku tak suka makanan manis. Kau sajalah."

Diam- diam aku tersenyum dalam hati. "Tahu saja kesukaanku, _Hyung_. Aku sangat suka rasa vanilla~"

Kurasakan tangan dinginnya mengusap lembut rambutku, mengacaknya pelan layaknya aku anak kecil yang butuh perhatian. Kulirik dia yang tengah menikmati kegiatan usap- mengusapnya sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Hari yang cukup indah.

\(-_-)/

_Satu bulan kemudian—_

Aku mencoret angka 23 di kalender kamarku. Minnie… kok sampai hari ini dia tak memberiku kabar, ya? Terakhir kali kami berhubungan lewat telepon kira- kira 3 minggu yang lalu. Biasanya setiap 3 hari sekali dia meneleponku, atau paling tidak memberiku kabar lewat _e-mail_. Aku membuka _e-mail_ milikku untuk mengeceknya, benar 'kan? Nihil. Kuputuskan untuk mengirimnya _e-mail_ untuknya.

_To : saranghae__

_From : gaemgyu__

_Subject : Minnie? Jeongmal bogoshippeo._

_Minnie, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku benar- benar rindu padamu! Ah, lama sekali kau tak kirim pesan ataupun meneleponku lagi. Dan setiap aku menghubungimu, selalu saja nomornya tidak aktif. Apa kau ganti nomor, chagi? Kuharap setelah kau menerima e-mailku ini kau segera membalasnya atau meneleponku, oke? aah~ jaga kesehatanmu ya disana? Kudengar di Jepang sedang musim dingin yang sedang parah- parahnya yaa? Pakai pakaian yang tebal ya, chagi :* aku tak mau kau sakit disana! kau tau, sayang? Aku mempunyai seorang teman yang baik sekali padaku.. namanya Siwon hyung. Dia memang lebih tua dariku, Minnie. Tapi dia sangat baik padaku, dia sering menghiburku ketika aku kesepian. Haha, jangan cemburu ya, sayang? Aku 'kan selalu mencintaimu ! baiklah, aku harus ke kampus sekarang. Sudah siang, sampai jumpa, chagi! SARANGHAE !_

\(-_-)/

_Normal Pov—_

Pukul 10 malam, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan untuk pulang. Sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat melintas disana. Kyuhyun merapatkan mantelnya erat. Suhu udara di pertengahan musim semi memang sangat dingin. Ia sedikit menyesal tadi, karena tidak ikut temannya minum di bar. Angin berhembus membawa semilir angin dingin yang membuat Kyuhyun menggigil kedinginan. Dia tersentak ketika seseorang menjawil (?) pundaknya pelan.

"Permisi, ini pukul berapa_, Seogsa__*****_?", seorang wanita muda bertanya padanya. Err~ ini manusia atau hantu?, pikir Kyuhyun takut. Kyuhyun melihat kakinya sekilas— menapak tanah. Oke, dia manusia. Namja itu melihat jam tangan hitamnya, "Sepuluh lebih lima menit, _Agassi__*****_…". Wanita itu mengangguk lemas, Kyuhyun bertanya mengapa, dan wanita itu hanya menjawab bahwa ponselnya hilang dan dia sedang mencarinya disana.

"Wah, hati- hati, _Agassi_. Tadi aku mendengar suara aneh dibelakang sana.", saran Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo_, tak apa. Aku harus menemukan ponselku sekarang, disana ada data penting yang harus segera kuserahkan kepada bawahanku malam ini."

"Kalau begitu biar aku temani, _Agassi_?", tawarnya ramah. Nona itu melihat namja didepannya sebentar, "Gwaenchana, aku sendiri saja. Terimakasih bantuannya.", jawabnya sembari melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Kalau begitu hati- hati! Semoga ponselmu cepat ketemu!", Kyuhyun berteriak kepadanya, yang kemudian hanya melambaikan tangan tanda mengerti. Kembali dia melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Ah, tau begini, aku ikut Jong Woon hyung minum saja. Sudah dingin begini, sepi pula."

Namja itu melangkah cepat- cepat ketika ada suara aneh yang seakan mengikutinya dari belakang. Suara gemerisik dedaunan kering yang diinjak seseorang, atau _sesuatu_ dibelakangnya.

"Hei, siapapun itu! Keluar! Jangan pengecut seperti ini!", Kyuhyun berteriak lantang seraya mengambil sebuah ranting kecil yang bahkan Author sendiri bingung untuk apa -_-

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar, dekat— namun terasa jauh. Aneh. Sedikit demi sedikit namja yang mulai ketakutan itu melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Coba, sekarang siapa sekarang yang terlihat seperti pengecut, Kyu? -_-

_Kyuhyun Pov—_

Sudah pulang malam, ada kejadian aneh pula. Sial sekali sih hari ini? Aku berjalan cepat- cepat— oh, bukan!— aku berlari. Ya, meninggalkan tempat aneh ini. Ingatkan aku besok agar tak lewat jalan ini lagi ketika pulang kerja!

Aduh, siapapun tolong aku… tak henti- hentinya aku merengek dalam hati. _Well_, aku ketakutan sekali.

'Siwon hyuuuung.. andaikan kau bersamaku sekarang…', pikirku ngawur. Jalan cepat- cepat seperti ini malah membuatku semakin takut. Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang jalan ini terlihat sangat sepi dari hari- hari biasanya? Tiba- tiba ponselku berbunyi, menandakan panggilan masuk. No number.

"Aduh, siapa pula orang kurang kerjaan yang menghubungiku tanpa nomer begini?", bisikku paranoid. Dengan gemetar kuangkat saja panggilan itu,

"Ye- yeoboseoyo?"

Hening, hanya ada suara gemerisik yang tak teratur.

"Yebeoseoyo? Siapa disana?.", ulangku lirih. Sial, semakin tak terkendali saja suaraku ini!

"…"

"Hei, jangan main- main!", kutabahkan hatiku untuk membentak penelepon kurang kerjaan itu. Ketika aku ingin memutuskan hubungan telepon, aku mendengar sesuatu. Suara lengking kesakitan seorang _yeoja_!

Yeoja?

Suara lengkingan itu semakin keras terdengar dari telepon. Eh, apa- apaan ini? Tunggu! Sepertinya aku mengenal suara dengkingan ini!

"Minnie?", aku mendesah ketakutan. Kupertajam pendengaranku untuk mendengarkan suara dari telepon itu.

Lengkingan kesakitan itu! Lee Sungmin! Minnie! Dia kenapa? Aku sangat mengenal suara teriakannya! Itu MinnieKU!

"Kau! Lee Sungmin! KAU DENGAR SUARAKU? MINNIE!"

"Kyuuuu! TOLOOOONGG! Aaahh!", suara Sungmin yang menjawab dari kejauhan.

"MINNIE! KAU KENAPA?"

"Ahhhh, KYUU! ARGH! Mian, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk pulang, ARGH!— ke Korea…"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, a- apa? Dia bilang apa?

"Minnie? Kau masih disana?"

"…"

"MINNIE! JAWAB AKU!"

"… _saranghaeyo_…"

Itu jawaban terakhir dari Minnie. Aku sesenggukan dan menangis sebisanya. Lalu suara orang asing yang kudengar, berbisik mengerikan.

"Kyu, tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu…"

Dan aku tersentak.

\(-_-)/

_Seogsa : Tuan_

_Agassi : Nona_

Hhh~ #ngelap keringat

Annyeong ^o^/~ saya kembali membawa chap baru! Ah, tak terasa chap ini sangat garing sekali. Apa pula ini? -_- mian yaa~ Authornya kena WB berkepanjangan yang menyebabkan Author malas sekali bikin lanjutannya #ditimpuk

Ini dibela- belain update fict jam 12 malem pas -_- yah, daripada ditunda besok malah lupa, memding update sekarang.

Nah, makasii ya yang udah ripiu chap kemarin! Saya ini masih newbie, jadi mohon bantuan dari sunbae/ senpai sekalian! Review again? Gamsaa~ #bow

Oia, Merry Christmas yaa bagi yang merayakan! Maaf baru ngucapin sekarang :D And Happy New Year! ^^ See yaa~~


	4. Chapter 4

"_Minnie? Kau masih disana?"_

"…"

"_MINNIE! JAWAB AKU!"_

"… _saranghaeyo…"_

_Itu jawaban terakhir dari Minnie. Aku sesenggukan dan menangis sebisanya. Lalu suara orang asing yang kudengar, berbisik mengerikan._

"_Kyu, tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu…"_

_Dan aku tersentak._

\(-_-)/

" **You're Only Mine "**

Kim Hyun- dae©

SM Entertainment

Inspirited by a novel " Dracula, My Love "- Syrie James

Pairing : WonKyu

Genre : Horror, Romance

This is my first WonKyu Fanfict.. so, if you **don't like, please leave my story** ^^ **no BASH!**

and**, ****CAUTION** ! contain elements of **YAOI, BoyXBoy**, **Lemon ( ? ), OOC, Chara Death, typo (s) !** and many more ! and this is **WonKyu story**! Why WonKyu ? because i really love this pairing! They're very compatible ! okay, enjoy read ! :D

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punyaku, okay … tapi, cerita ini murni punyaku! **Kyuhyun is mine ( jangan protes )** # dibakar

Aku terbangun, matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarku membuatku mengerjapkan mata berkali- kali. Ini perasaanku saja atau mataku memang bengkak? Ahaha, aku tertawa dalam hati. Untunglah hanya mimpi. Ck! Aneh- aneh saja aku ini, rindu dengan Sungmin sampai- sampai bermimpi aneh seperti itu, meski mimpi itu terlihat sangat nyata, aku bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya ya itu tadi— hanya mimpi belaka. Aku berdendang kecil menuju kamar mandi, bersiap berangkat kuliah. Hei, aku harus berangkat kuliah , apa kata Sungmin nanti kalau _namjachingunya_ senang membolos, walaupun aku kepingin sekali membolos lagi hari ini.

"_Eomma_!", sapaku riang ketika bertemu eomma didapur. Eomma kelihatan was- was ketika melihatku, "_Wae_? Ada apa _Eomma_ melihatku begitu?".

"Kau sudah baikan, Nak?", tanya eomma dengan nada khawatir yang berlebihan. Ganti sekarang aku yang menatap _Eomma_ bingung. Kurasakan _Eomma_ berjalan mendekatiku sembari mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik- baik saja."

"Kau pingsan dijalan semalam."

Apa? Pingsan? Semalam?

Aku menatap horror _Eomma_. Se- Semalam 'kan…

"Kau diantar pulang oleh seorang temanmu. Dia mengaku bernama.. eum— sebentar… Si- Siwon? – Ah, _ne_! Choi Siwon!"

Siwon _Hyung_?

"Bagaimana bisa, _Eomma_? Kenapa aku bisa pingsan?", seruku. Aku mendesah frustrasi.

"Kata temanmu itu, kau pingsan dijalan yang biasa kau lalui sepulang kerja. Dan dia kebetulan lewat daerah situ dan menemukanmu pingsan sambil membawa ponsel."

Tunggu! Jika Siwon _Hyung_ menemukanku dengan membawa ponsel, berarti… telepon— Sungmin… Sungmin?

"_Eomm_a! Sungmin, _Eomma_! MINNIE! DIA DALAM BAHAYA, _EOMMA_!", tiba- tiba aku berteriak frustrasi. Ya! Berarti semua ini, INI SEMUA TIDAK MIMPI! Oh, Tuhan… biarkan ini sebagai mimpi buruk Tuhan, hanya MIMPI!

_Eomma_ terlihat panik melihatku berteriak seperti itu, beliau mengusap- usap punggungku untuk menghiburku.

"Tenang, Nak. Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Dia berada di Kyoto, dia baik- baik saja."

"Aniyo, _Eomma_! Minnie dalam bahaya!"

Triiiingg~ Triiiinng~

Aku segera mengangkatnya, dan berharap Sungmin yang meneleponku. Masih dengan terisak, aku menjawab,

"_Ye- Yeobeseoyo_? Kediaman Cho, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, ini Cho Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun _Hyung, ne_?", suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Eum—

"Ne, ini aku. Seungjin- _ah_? _Wae_? "

Hatiku was- was mendengar suara _dongsaeng_ Minnie yang bernama Sungjin itu. Suaranya bergetar, membuatku semakin penasaran. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, kulirik _Eomma_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Beliau juga tampak gelisah melihatku.

"Hyuuung~ Hyuuung! Noona, Hyung! Minnie _Noona_… di- dia.. –", Sungjin sengaja memberiku jeda, aku menggeram marah.

"Yak! Kenapa dengan Sungmin? Jawab, Sungjin- _ah_!"

"_Noona, Hyung_! Hikss… Minnie _Noona_ meninggal semalam!"

Aku terdiam. Yang kualami tadi malam benar. Apa yang kudengar melalui telepon semalam, itu nyata. Aku jatuh terduduk, tak merasakan gagang telepon yang kupegang jatuh dan bergelantung didepanku. Yeah, hampa. Kau tau? Pernahkah kau ditinggal kekasihmu, yang jauh dari tempatmu berada. Dan ketika kau merindukannya, tau- tau kau diberi berita bahwa dia telah meninggalkanmu… dan _tak akan pernah kembali_?

_Don't talk, just leave me a smile and go._

_Even if I don't hear the saddest words in the world, I know now._

Ya, aku tahu sekarang. Kata- kata yang terucap dari bibir Sungjin barusan itu benar, dan menyakitkan. Meskipun aku tidak mendengar kata- kata paling sedih didunia, aku sudah tahu sekarang. Sungmin telah tiada.

_I see that a time to put up a dream-like love as come to me as well._

_I'd probably find out what pain is._

Mana yang sakit, Kyuhyun? Mana? Oh, ternyata disini… aku menepuk dadaku pelan, air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Cengeng? Hah, coba kalau kau merasakannya sendiri.

"Kyu! _Aigoo… Aigoo,_ Nak! _Gwaenchanayo_?", _Eomma_ menjerit panik, ikut terduduk dilantai dan memelukku erat.

"_Apayo, neomu apayo, Eomma_… Minnie… dia jahat, _Eomma_! Dia tak menepati janjinya untuk kembali menemuiku! _Geotjimal_! dia berbohong!", aku mengeluarkan semua uneg- unegku pada _Eomma_. _Eomma_ meringis sedih mendengarkan ceritaku. Cerita dimana aku sangat mencintainya. Aku rindu dengannya, rindu dengan pose _aegyeo_ miliknya yang hanya padaku dia tunjukan… aku rindu saat- saat kami bersama, menonton di bioskop, berjalan- jalan di taman…

"…_Tak apa,Kyu… 3 tahun adalah waktu yang singkat. Aku akan terus setia denganmu, aku janji."_

"_Ah, tentu. Yak, kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi. Janji kau akan menungguku pulang! Dan jangan selingkuh, walaupun seandainya nanti **aku tidak kembali**!"_

Ya, benar, Lee Sungmin! Kau bahkan tak akan pernah kembali…

\(-_-)/

_Normal Pov—_

Pemakaman Lee Sungmin berlangsung khidmat, tak terkecuali _namja _yang kini berdiri tegak disamping makam kekasihnya— Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu sudah berhenti menangis, ia merasa air matanya sudah cukup habis terkuras sehingga mustahil meneteskan air mata lagi. Namun sepertinya itu semua salah, air matanya kembali meleleh ketika peti mati kekasihnya diturunkan kedalam liang lahat.

_Always I am only yours. Already you're the only thing living inside me._

_We'll only be together until today but take this heart with you and go._

_Good-Bye._

"Aku hanya milikmu, Min… sudah pasti hanya kau satu- satunya yang hidup dalam hatiku… selamat tinggal, _saranghae_…", bisik namja itu pelan. Ia menaburkan bunga- bunga mawar indah kesukaan kekasihnya. Tak lupa menyematkan sekuntum bunga _chrysanthemum _di atasnya, berbaur dengan ratusan kelopak bunga mawar.

_As if its nothing, you turn away first._

_This loss I have to cope with by myself must be my share._

_If I bury the precious memories your hands have given me deep into time,_

_then it'd probably become little cloudy._

_You've left and although I have to fill this empty seat with my tears_

_As much as we loved, I wish you that much happiness._

_Good-Bye_

_I wasn't prepared for the seperation that came to give me saddness._

_Do you not know of me who's saying over and over again, don't go?_

_( GoodBye- Fly To The Sky )_

\(-_-)/

Pemakaman telah usai. Para pelayat mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman satu persatu. Tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Ia meratapi kepergian kekasihnya sambil terduduk didepan makam Sungmin. Menurut berita yang didengar dari keluarga Sungmin, dia dibunuh sekelompok geng yang berusaha mencopet tas dan barang berharganya. Karena tidak mau, Sungmin melakukan pemberontakan. Dan kejadian itu cepat sekali terjadi sehingga nyawa Sungmin tak tertolong akibat kehabisan darah. Sampai sekarang ini, pelaku pembunuhan itu belum diketemukan. Kyuhyun sangat geram mendengar berita ini. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar suatu saat, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pembunuh itu lakukan terhadap Sungminnya. Dia akan membunuh pelaku itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Kyu… Sungmin pasti sudah tenang di alam sana."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara. Dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi yang rupawan, sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun kembali menatap pusara kekasihnya,

"Kau datang, _Hyung_?", tanya Kyuhyun berbasa- basi.

"Tentu, kau tak senang?," Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku akan menghiburmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Hanya air mata yang terlihat membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Dia pergi, _Hyung_… aku sendirian sekarang."

"…"

"Aku menyesal membiarkannya pergi ke Kyoto, kalau begini jadinya."

"Ini takdir, Tuhan yang menentukan."

"Aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang telah membuat Sungmin seperti ini."

"Meskipun dia bukan manusia?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_? Aku tetap akan membunuhnya."

Siwon terdiam, kemudian berbicara lagi.

"Haha, kau benar. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga akan membunuhnya, Kyu."

"Sudahlah, aku pulang saja. Menangispun tak berguna, sampai air mataku habispun, Sungmin tak akan kembali."

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

\(-_-)/

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

"_Hyung_, ayo bantu aku mengangkat ini."

"Kyu! _Aigoo_, kenapa kau membawa barang banyak sekali?"

Ehm— ya. Aku sekarang sedang beberes dan menginventarisasi semua barangku yang akan kupindahkan ke apartemen Siwon _Hyung_. Ha, aku sudah memutuskan, bahwa aku akan tinggal sementara waktu bersama Siwon _Hyung_, bukan apa- apa, hanya saja perlu bagiku karena tempat dimana aku kerja sangat jauh dari flat tempatku tinggal dulu. Lalu kemudian Siwon _Hyung_ menawariku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Gratis. Haha, kenapa tidak? Dan _voila_! Disinilah aku berada.

"_Mian, Hyung_. Ini baru sebagian yang kubawa, sisanya kutinggal di rumah."

Aku tersenyum simpul dan dibalas cengiran dari makhluk rupawan itu. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa senyum Siwon _Hyung_ sangat indah? Seperti… Eum— Senyumnya seperti dilukis oleh seorang pelukis ahli wajah malaikat. Hm, mungkin itu berlebihan.

Tiba- tiba saja Siwon _Hyung_ tertawa, membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget dari lamunanku."_Wae_? Hah! Apa aku terlalu tampan, Kyu? Kau menatapku sedari tadi."

"_Aniyo_!", sangkalku berlebihan. Siwon _Hyung_ tersenyum mengejek, "Hm? Kau bahkan menatapku tak berkedip!"

Aku menggeram kesal, dengan langkah yang sengaja kubuat menghentak- hentak kutinggalkan Siwon _Hyung_ yang kini sedang tertawa keras melihat perubahan sikapku.

"Ahaha— Maaf, Kyu! Kau membuatku geli."

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_! Berhenti menggodaku!" Aku menggembungkan pipi kesal. _Namja _rupawan itu menghampiriku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Dingin, seperti biasa.

"Aw, _Hyung_! Kenapa tanganmu selalu dingin dan pucat? Kau sakit?" Lupa akan kemarahanku tadi, tergantikan rasa penasaran akan hawa dingin yang ada pada kedua belah tangan Siwon _Hyung_.

"Em— selalu begini, mungkin efek dari pendingin ruangan."

"Kau yakin tidak merasa sakit? Baiklah, ayo kita makan saja, _Hyung_! Aku sudah menyiapkan ramen, dan aku lapar."

Kami berdua menuju ruang makan dengan tangan yang bertautan satu sama lain.

\(-_-)/

_Normal Pov—_

Semangkuk besar ramen sudah tersedia diatas meja makan. Asap masih mengepul diatasnya, mengindikasikan bahwa ramen itu masih sangat panas. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat hasil memasak ramennya. Selama ini dia adalah pembuat ramen yang payah, namun lihat, dia sepertinya cukup berhasil. Siwon yang duduk didepannya memandang ramen dengan tidak berselera.

"_Hyung_, silakan dicoba!", Kyuhyun mengambil semangkuk kecil ramen dan memberikannya kepada Siwon. Yang diberi hanya diam dan memandang ramen yang terlihat nikmat itu dengan tidak berminat.

"Dimakan, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun mengetuk- ketuk sumpit yang di pegangnya begitu melihat Siwon masih belum bergeming.

"Em— _Mian_, Kyu… tapi aku tidak lapar." Siwon membuka suara. Kyuhyun memandangnya kecewa, "_Waeyo_? Kau sakit, _Hyung_? Atau ramenku ini kelihatan tidak enak? Tapi i- ini enak kok, _Hyung_! Cobalah." Kyuhyun mencoba menyuapi Siwon yang tetap diam.

"Astaga, _Hyung_. Sebegitu burukkah ramenku ini?" Diletakkannya sumpit sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Tidak! Ramenmu kelihatan sangat enak, Kyu! Tapi— " Ponsel milik Siwon berbunyi.

"_Yeoboseoyo_?— Ah, _ne_… Eum?— sebentar lagi, _ne_! _Gamsahamnida_." Klik.

"_Nugu_?", tanya Kyuhyun datar. "Rekan bisnisku, Kyu. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu, _annyeong_."

"Ne, annyeong."

\(-_-)/

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 10 malam, tapi tanda- tanda kehadiran Siwon belum tampak.

"_Aigoo_, larut sekali Siwon _hyung _ini." Keluh Kyuhyun. Ia membawa dirinya menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil air minum. Matanya tak dapat kompromi. Ia sudah tidak bekerja lagi di café. Siwon melarangnya bekerja lagi, biaya kehidupan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya otomatis menjadi tanggungan Siwon. Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur duluan. Terlalu larut, matanya terasa berat. Tak terasa, ia sudah terbuai di alam mimpi…

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun PoV—_

Sekonyong- konyong, kurasakan hawa disekitarku menjadi dingin. Kueratkan selimut hingga menutupi tubuhku sebatas leher. Hm, gelap tentu saja. Lampu kamar kumatikan tadi. Kurasa seseorang membuka pintu kamarku perlahan. Em— Siwon _hyung_kah itu? Siluet hitam itu mendekatiku perlahan, dan berhenti tepat di samping kaki dipanku. Aku menutup mata. Entah kenapa, hawa benar- benar dingin malam ini. Orang itu— yang menurutku Siwon _hyung _menyentuh kakiku yang terbungkus selimut. Aku bergidik. Orang itu… Ah! Dia sekarang bergerak mendekatiku, mendekati wajahku. Tangannya yang dingin meraba pelan helaian rambutku.

"Kyuhyun." Ia membisikkan namaku pelan, seakan tak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. Tangannya tak henti meraba rambutku, sekarang mulai beralih menuju pipiku.

Aku mencoba mengintip dari celah bulu mataku, dan aku merasakan aroma yang ganjil. Seperti bau besi dan karat… bau darah? Ya, ada aroma darah di setiap hembusan nafasnya yang dingin.

"Kyuhyun, haahh… Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi, kau begitu menggodaku."

Anyir. Dan aku sempat— Oh! Darah. Ada darah disudut bibirnya. Sebentar, aku mengintip lebih jelas. Tapi tetap saja tak sempat, karena dia keburu mencium keningku.

"Selamat malam, Sayang."

Dan kupastikan dia adalah Siwon _hyung_— dan darah itu?...

_**To Be Continued**_

Annyeong! Huhu~ Mianhaeyo telat update! Aku kena wabah WB berkepanjangan! Kyaa~ dan ini lagi UTS pula :3 hohoo .. buat yang mereview ataupun yang nunggu fict gaje ini *itupun kalo ada yang nunggu* MIAN! Aku nggak bisa bales satu- satu m(_ _)m

Ah! Oke, berniat memberi review -lagi- ? :) Kritik dan saran ditunggu… ^^ Gamsahamnida!


End file.
